Heaven in Hell
by Kai loves Limes
Summary: Being stalked and being in pain is never fun...(Mostly a Metabee story)
1. Intros and sleep problems

         Heaven in Hell

 LDB: Okay, I DON'T OWN A THING!!! …Except the evil guy that's living in my closet.

   **********

      Metabee blinked several times in the dark that night. He laid next to his medafighter's bed on his little matt as Ikki snoozed soundly in his sleep. But Metabee couldn't get to sleep for some reason at all. 

   Metabee rolled over on his side and sighed. ' Man…Why won't that strange feelin' go away?' he asked himself. Yes, he was feeling something, but it was an annoying tinge in his metal that just wouldn't leave him alone. Metabee has had this feeling for a while, but he didn't thing it was serious at all. 

  Metabee then rolled on his back and placed his hands behind his head. ' God…this is so annoying!' 

Then all of a sudden, his body lurched forward. The metal inside his tin pet was starting to hurt. His eyes widened for a second, then closed as his body relaxed as the metal stopped hurting. He bolted upright shaking a bit. This has happened a few times to him as well. ' The hell is wrong with me…?' he then drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. 

   This whole thing was hurting him, but he couldn't tell anyone. He was too scared to. 

  What if they took him to see Dr. Aki, and he was coming down with some life-threatening virus? 

…No, that can't happen. He's a Medabot, and he's not in a Soap Opera. But he still didn't want anyone to worry about him…he could take care of himself….

   Can't he?

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    " Sir, we've got it."

 " Excellent," said a shadowed figure as he sat at his desk with a glass of wine in his hand. He leaned back and took a small sip of his bitter drink. " …I must congratulate the professors on their development of the tracking system. Without it, this wouldn't be possible." He took another sip.

   The secretary, who spoke before, bit his lower lip. " But, sir, don't you think this is a bit…risky?"

  The man at the desk put his glass down and folded his hands on the desk. " What's this about?" 

" Well, it's just that I'm worried if they catch on to what is happening…" he trailed off.

  " …No need to worry, lad," the man said, pouring himself another glass of wine, " they won't know what's going on until the very last second…"

  The secretary nodded. " Alright, sir." He turned to the door to leave.

 " Hold on."

  He stopped. " Yes, sir?"

   " …You know what to do, don't you?"

" Yeah."

  " Good. Don't let me down, boy."

The boy bowed. " I won't, sir." Then he left.

   The shadowy man chuckled slightly to himself while raising his glass. " A toast, to you…. Metabee…." 

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   Metabee yawned while leaning back against the planked wall of the shack that the Medabots hung out at when the kids went to school. He felt very tired and just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. 

" Hey, Metabee?" came the concerned voice of Brass.

   Metabee blinked up at her. " Huh…?"

  " Are you alright?" she inquired.

 Metabee nodded, but didn't know what he was nodding to since he was so sleepy. He then fell down on his back and dozed to sleep quicker than you can say 'dead weight'. 

   Kanteroth raised an invisible eyebrow. " Dude, this is the fourth time this week!"

 " …Is he getting any sleep at home?" Cyandog inquired. 

   " I doubt it…" Peppercat sighed while looking at Metabee, who has a bubble coming out of his faceplate. " …Does Ikki know about this?"

   " That his Medabot's sleeping the days away?" Cyandog said while poking at Metabee with a stick. 

" …No. That he can make a bubble come out of his faceplate…." All the Medabots paused to think.  " Hmm…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    Meanwhile, inside the school, Ikki sketched on his notepad as the teacher drowned on about biology …or….something like that…

  " Class," the teacher said while looking up from his scedual nots, " I almost forgot; we have a new student joining us today." He then went to the door and opened it. " Please welcome Derek Toujoi."

   A boy then stepped shyly into the classroom. His hair was matted all over in messy locks, but it made him attractive. It was a mauve color, which brought out his sky blue eyes. " H-hello, everyone…" he greeted.

LDB: …Yeah, I know, that was short. But more's on the way! So R&R & stay tuned! Ga…I'm probably gonna get no reviews…so why am I talking?!

Metabee: Cuz you're a freak! ^_^

LDB: …Hmm…You're right. ^^; 

    Love,

  Lady of Dark Blood

    AKA

    LDB


	2. Screams

     Heaven in Hell Chapter 2: Screams

LDB: I don't own Medabots! ….I wish though….;_;

   Last time on Medabots!

_Metabee then rolled on his back and placed his hands behind his head. ' God…this is so annoying!'_

_" Hold on."_

_" Yes, sir?"_

_" …You know what to do, don't you?"_

_" Yeah."_

_" Good. Don't let me down, boy."_

_The boy bowed. " I won't, sir." Then he left._

_The shadowy man chuckled slightly to himself while raising his glass. " A toast, to you…. Metabee…."_

_    A boy then stepped shyly into the classroom. His hair was matted all over in messy locks, but it made him attractive. It was a mauve color, which brought out his sky blue eyes. " H-hello, everyone…" he greeted._

   And now with the story!!!!!

***********

    " Alright, Derek," the teacher said to the new student, " Why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Tenryou. Mr. Tenryou, please raise your hand." Ikki complied with the teacher's request and Derek sat in the empty desk next to his. The teacher then went back to talking about biology. 

  Ikki glanced over at the new boy. He saw Derek listening attentively to the teacher as the girls around him started to whisper to one another and giggle. Ikki couldn't believe this…the girls already got crushes on him! He then rested his head on his desk looking miserable. ' No fair…I'm the best Medafighter here! Why don't girls notice me?!'

    Later after school, Derek the newbie already had a fan club following him around. 

 " He's been here one day and he's already popular…" Ikki mumbled irritably as he and Erika walked home from school.

  " Actually, he just became the most popular cute guy in record breaking time!" Erika said. " And I think he's a nice guy."

 " Yeah, sure. You're only saying that cuz you think he's cute!"

 " I sure do!" Erika smiled, making Ikki sweatdrop. 

   " Miss Erika! Miss Erika!" 

Ikki and Erika looked back to see Brass running up to them. " Hey, Brass, " Erika greeted. " What's up?"

 " Miss Erika! Metabee fainted!" Brass exclaimed.

" What?!" Ikki cried. " Where is he?!"

 " He's back at the shack," Brass said, pointing in the shack's direction. " Let's go!" With that, the two kids followed the Sailor-Type Medabot to the shack to see if Metabee was alright.

   Ikki threw the planked door open and shouted, " Where's Metabee?!"

Peppercat hovered over the yellow Medabot with a fan in hand. " Good, you got him."

  " What happened?" Ikki demanded. 

" I'm not really sure," Peppercat explained, " Metabee has been acting really tired lately, so he took a nap. Then when he woke up later…"

  " He said he felt ill," Brass finished. Ikki raised an eyebrow. " Ill?" You're Medabots! Medabots don't get sick!" 

" But that's what he said," Peppercat said. " And then he started walking towards the door to get some air, then he passed out." 

  ' …Metabee's sick? But how can that happen?' Ikki thought as he knelt next to his Medabot. " Metabee," he softly said, " Can you hear me?"

  Metabee lied still. But then his left hand started to twitch slightly. Ikki then propped his yellow friend's head up on his lap. " Metabee??" 

  One of Metabee's emerald eyes slightly opened. " Ik…..ki….." he gasped, then closed his eyes again, slightly yelping. " Metabee!" Ikki cried. He then turned his head towards Erika. " Get Doctor Aki, Now!!" Erika nodded then ran out of the shack with Brass in tow. 

  " Anything I can do?" Peppercat inquired.

" Who else was here when this happed?" Ikki asked. Peppercat said, " Cyandog, Totalizer, Brass, and Kanteroth." 

 "Where did they go?"

 " When Metabee fainted, they went to get Rokusho," The cat said. " Should I go help them?" Ikki nodded. Peppercat then went to the door, but then glanced back worriedly. " This doesn't happen to Medabots…"

  " I know…." Ikki took a deep breath. Peppercat then reluctantly left.

" I….Ikki….."

  Ikki looked down at Metabee to see his eyes partly open, and filled with pain. " Metabee! What's going on??" 

 " It……I…….sick…."

" But how can you be sick?!" Metabee tried to reply, but then his eyes widened for an instant. Then he started screaming and twisting in pain like he was on fire!

  " Metabee!" Ikki cried. Ikki then thought there was something wrong with his tin pet, so he tried to get Metabee's medal out. But the KBT was moving around too much for Ikki to get to the medal. 

   " Ikki?" 

 Ikki turned to the door to see the Medabots with Rokusho. " What's wrong with Metabee?!"

" I dunno! But I'm going to take his medal out!" Ikki called over Metabee's screaming. 

 " I'll hold him down!" With that, Rokusho pounced on Metabee and wrapped his arms around his waist and arms. (A/N: DON'T get any ideas…..) Metabee was still screaming bloody murder and squirming. " Metabee! Calm down!" Rokusho tried to calm the Medabot down while Ikki opened the compartment to Metabee's medal.

  " It –hurts--!" Metabee cried, pressing his head into Rokusho's chest to try and escape the pain. " What hurts, Metabee?" Rokusho asked.

  But before Metabee could reply, Ikki removed his medal. " Got it!" He then plopped down on the floor with a sigh of relief.

Rokusho held onto the KBT's tin pet while looking down. " …Metabee said something hurt," he said, standing up with Metabee's body in his arms.

  Ikki blinked. " Well, what was it?"

" I don't know," Rokusho said, " You took out his medal before he could tell me."

  " Well…" Ikki then placed the medal in his medawatch. " Metabee??"

 "… Ugh….." came Metabee's voice from the watch.

 " Metabee, are you alright?" Rokusho asked as everyone started to huddle around Ikki. 

 " I…s-still hurt…..and…..feel sick…." Rokusho raised an invisible eyebrow. " Sick…?"

" Metabee, what's hurting you?" Peppercat asked. Metabee didn't reply. " Metabee…?"

   Metabee sat in a dark void. He could only hear the others talking to him, but he couldn't see him. He tried to drown out their voices since he didn't feel like talking anymore. He drew his legs up to his chest like the night before and sighed. He didn't want to tell them…but it hurt so much…

  " ….Make it stop…." He whimpered, still feeling the annoying twinge. " Make it go away……"

********

LDB: And that's it for chapter 2!!! Remember to R&R! (No flamers please!) What's ailing Metabee?? Why won't he tell anyone what's wrong?? Where the heck is that creepy dude??? 

Erika: And can I get a date with Derek!?

LDB: -.- Tune in to the next chapter of Medabots to find out!!!

   Love,

Lady of Dark Blood

      AKA

      LDB


End file.
